Yvandir Vythari
Yvandir Vythari is a half-elf ranger who was among the initial group of 500 people to exiled through the Portal by Msimangu. Description He is 6 feet tall with shoulder length onyx black hair tied back into a pony tail at all times. His features are sharp and well defined, the stereotypical beauty of the elven kind mixed with the ruggedness of human features and the like. His attire consists of his cloak of elven make and his finely-made clothing, though old and weathered by his time away from the societies of man and elf alike. Background He is a cartographer by trade. previously a mercenary however he keeps those 6 years of his life to himself (16 years to 22 years old) Raised in an elven city by his mother, the bastard child that is Yvandír, was an outcast by nature and always off on some adventure into the forests surrounding the home, knowing not the truth of his birth. Until he came to the age of 16. where his father, a mercenary lord, road into town on horseback followed by ten of his men, demanding his son to come with him, Yvandír at the time declined both respectfully at first and then aggressively and it was only when his father threatened to burn down the town, that Yvandír had come to care greatly for, and so left with his father carrying his own short-bow, crafted by his own hands, and what clothing and supplies he was allowed to bring along, though Yvandír would soon learn his father had ordered the town destroyed some months later. Though the first months of induction into the mercenary band was grueling and torturous, Yvandír persevered and it wasn't until the half-elf was 18, when his father cut into and removed the 'elven filth' from one of his ears (his left ear) cutting it down and leaving it a shredded mess, though the band's healer tended to the wound as best he could, the damage was irreversible, leaving Yvandír a scar and a reminder of how much he had come to hate his father, the following years up until he turned 22 were as normal as it could get, nothing special happened really until the band was hired to investigate kidnappings, soon finding themselves fighting drow the thirty men(and women) who were captured included Yvandír and his own father. in the end of it all Yvandír and seven others escaped the Drow, the first they executed was Yvandír's father whom in the end had it coming to him. History On day two he killed the Executed Hobgoblin Prisoner to ensure that the prisoner would not tell the other Portal Goblins where we were going. This was done without consensus, and raised questions about how the group planned to handle party leadership, though no consensus was formed on that matter either. On Sarenith 11th, 1 KE, Yvandir was appointed to the Wayland Council as the Marshal of Wayland, tasked with defending the nascent country's borders, organizing and training the militia in the countryside, managing predators and wildlife within Wayland's territory, and investigating crime and suspicious occurrences outside of city limits. Since then, his most frequent duties are patrolling the borders and the city itself, accompanied by Night Wolves, individuals from Ovrul Griv's unit of guards and enforcer types. Yvandir's companion remains a growing dire wolf named 'Fenris'. With current tensions high with other nations like Blue Gavel and Purple Dress, Yvandír has increasingly ordered patrols of the borders with Purple dress and frequently patrols the regions himself. On Gozran 29th, 2 KE, Yvandir participated in a hunt for a doppleganger in Wayland. While pursuing it, it stabbed him with a weapon contaminated with brain worms which began slowly interfering with his mental faculties. On the following day, Arazmes removed the brain worms and healed Yvandir of the damage they had caused. The Vision On Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, he witnessed the capture of the Lady of the Lake and then had a vision. He first saw a white werewolf with bulging purple veins and glowing white eyes. He then saw a vision of Ozreal free amidst the world, followed by an enormous turtle in Thusfar with an abandoned city on its back, and then images of all of his friends. He then saw a vision of Ronan, presumably, an 11 ft. tall blue man with a massive jaw wearing golden full plate armor. Everything went black and then he saw two glowing, crimson eyes and heard "This is where you belong now". See also * Farwatch Keep * Jebediah (Yvandir cut off his head) Behind the scenes Yvandir is played by Sam D. Category:PCs Category:The Exiled Category:Wayland Council members Category:Half-elves Category:Rangers Category:Wayland